A School Girl Bet
by memihime
Summary: After what might have been a few too many drinks Fletcher and Rin decide to finally go all the way, but of course a challenge is made. Rin accepts. Fletcher delivers.


This was inevitably going to happen. Everyone had seen it coming. The only question had been when would it happen? Tonight was the night. It was going to happen. Fletcher found himself pinned beneath a slightly intoxicated Rin. He had to admit to himself he was pretty inebriated too, but he definitely wasn't going to turn down an opportunity like this.

His hands moved over her thighs while Fletcher asked for the third time," You're certain you want to do this, Rin?" Rin's cheeks were a light shade of red as a visible indicator of her intoxication. Beaming with confidence Rin nodded her head," Absolutely. What's the point of going back and forth at each other all the time? Let's just get down to the good stuff and be done with it." Fletcher's typical look of apathy hadn't left his face, but he was genuinely excited to have the opportunity to be with Rin. She was a beautiful woman with a lot of spunk and tenacity. If only he could show her just how much he thought of her through words and other emotions, but for now all he could do was at least show her a good time in bed.

Patting her thigh he replied," Well then get up and undress or we can't do anything." Rin smirked slightly," That's all I needed to hear." As a woman who enjoyed being naked more than wearing clothes he didn't need to tell her twice to get undressed. Getting up from the bed she removed her clothing, tossing it to the side with as carefree of a gesture as one could. As Rin undressed Fletcher began to undress as well down to his boxers. Just as he was about to remove them himself Rin moved in between his legs. "Ah. Ah. Ah," she said as she shook her finger at him. His eyes gaze in silent awe over her body as she then began to remove his boxers for him and then crawled on top of him once more laying him back on the bed. Her hands held his shoulders down against the bed and she whispered," I'll make you feel amazing, Fletcher."

"Don't underestimate me. I am the kind of guy who is full of surprises," Fletcher replied.

"Ohhh? And in what way are you full surprises hmm, Fletcher?" Rin asked curiously as she stayed straddled over his body.

Fletcher sat up slightly causing Rin's hands to slide down from his shoulders onto his bare chest. His figure was certain much nicer up closer and personal. As Rin's gaze made its way from his chest and further down she suddenly felt something slide into her and she cried out in surprise. When she looked down she realized Fletcher's finger had slid into her and was now swirling around inside of her. "Is that…all the surprises you've got? That was pretty boring if you ask me…," she whispered. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her for now allowing her to have her say," If I were to show you everything I had to offer you right this second, you'd be begging for more. It wouldn't be any fun if I had you begging from the beginning would it?"

Frowning slightly Rin muttered defiantly," Is that some sort of challenge? You definitely won't have me begging." His finger stopped moving around inside of her and he then whispered," And if I can?" Rin gave a small smirk and whispered," I'll follow you around in a school girl uniform for one day." Fletcher pecked her lips," Deal." Suddenly Fletcher flipped Rin on her back and pushed her legs up to her shoulders. Pulling his finger out he then put two fingers together and shoved two inside of her gently spreading his fingers a part slightly and moving them around in different directions. Rin gasped suddenly and clutched tightly onto the sheets moaning softly. Looking up to him she whispered," Is that the best you've got? I could take this all night."

He sighed slightly and then moved his thumb up against her clit roughly. Her body reacted with a slight jerk and an audible pant escaped from her lips. Even if she was trying to hold back her body was telling a different tale. Her mound was glistening with juices and his fingers were coated in the juices that seemed to keep flowing out of her. The sound of him displacing the juices out of her as he held her in such a revealing position only grew louder along with the sound of her pants. After a few minutes Rin moaned softly, which resulted in Fletcher removing his fingers.

"Wa-wait I was just about to…"

Fletcher raised an eyebrow," Hm? What was that? You were about to what?"

Rin bit her bottom lip, looking away defiantly and muttered," No-nothing…"

"You sure?"

Just as Rin opened up her mouth to make a snippy comeback to his questioning Fletcher's mouth had moved over her womanhood. His mouth slurped up her juices. Her eyes fluttered shut slightly as she moaned in pleasure and twisted slightly. Panting heavily she glanced to him and muttered," You…you never…told me what you'd do when you lost. What are you…you going to do for me when I win?"

Fletcher glanced up from his 'meal'," I'll dress in a school girl uniform and follow you around for a day. Wasn't that obvious?" As his tongue moved from the bottom of her labia to the very top over her clit his fingers began to thrust into her once more Rin's mind unable to truly process how amazing all of this felt. She would have ever expected Fletcher to be this good in bed, but of course she'd take this as a pleasant surprise. If he could make her feel this good just by fingering and licking her Rin could only imagine what kind of surreal pleasure she might be able to experience if she let him really have a go at her. As her mind drifted to such ideas she had to remember that begging for more meant losing the bet. Something she just couldn't have happen. Though at this point Rin's one true objective was to reach release, a sensation Fletcher had already denied her once already.

"Mmmm…"Rin gasped as she finally felt like she was about to reach her peak once again and as her lips parted to announce her release Fletcher pulled away all together looking at her as he let her glisten and drip. She let out an aggravated cry.

"Enough of that! Stop doing that! Why won't you let me….reach an orgasm? Why?!" she shouted.

Fletcher leaned down and gently began to lick over her labia again," Hm? I don't recall you asking me to do that. You never asked me to bring you to release. You never asked me to pleasure you more." He closed his eyes slightly savoring her taste. "You taste particularly delicious, Rin," he added.

Her face was entirely red as he began to stimulate her once more and she moaned out in frustration," You…you can't torture me…that isn't fair…you can't…tor-ture…me.." Once more she felt like she might reach her peak from how close he kept leaving her, but then stopping.

Once more he pulled away and she tried to sit up to force him to bring her the pleasure she desire, but he had a rather firm grip on her such that she was stuck on her back with her legs up by her shoulders. "Fletcher," she whined softly.

His finger ever so gently grazed across her lower lips back and forth as he gazed up to her," Hmm?"

"Enough. Pleasure me already," Rin demanded.

Fletcher tilted his head to the side and slowly began to push his index finger back into her and move it in and out slowly hearing the delightful moans coming from her lips," Hmm? Was that an order? A request?"

The bet. Rin couldn't bare the idea of losing, but as she tilted her head back to let out her release of ecstasy he stopped again and she felt close to tears as her body continued to be neglected over and over again," Please….Fletcher…I need you…I need you to…to pleasure me."

"And what will you do if I pleasure you?" Fletcher asked curiously.

Closing her eyes she turned head to the side and muttered softly," I will dress up in a school girl uniform….and…follow you around for a whole day."

"What a fine woman you are, Rin," he replied. Moving into position Fletcher then lowered her legs since he was certain they were at least a little bit sore at this point since he had held them up like that for quite some time. He pressed the tip of his penis up against her entrance rubbing it gently to ensure that it was properly lubricated, before then sliding his girth inside of her. His size was quite impressive as he spread her open.

Squirming beneath him she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck humming deeply as he moved deeper inside of her warm cavern that wrapped tightly around his member. He grunted slightly at how welcoming her insides felt but took a few deep breaths before asking," Are you okay? Does everything feel okay?" Fletcher waited for a response, which was nothing more than a slight nod from her. As he began to move at a steady pace it didn't take Rin long to revert back to her prior more energetic state.

"Mmm harder, Fletcher! I want more. Ahhhh don't be gentle….ahhh I can take it. I really want to feel it..." she pleaded.

Oh how he wished he could be more open with her. That maybe just this once his mind would allow him a moment's escape to tell her she felt amazing. For just one second he wished his face would truly reveal how happy he was to be in this moment with such a beautiful woman like her. To give her a reassuring smile that would let her know how he felt doing this, but Fletcher knew none of this would happen. So all he could do was give it his all in full force, with no regrets.

His hips moved faster, his breaths becoming more staggered as he exerted more energy. Soon his moans seemed to harmonize with hers. Creating a mixed duet of sounds, hums, moans and gasps that escaped their lips as their bodies melded together to feel one sensation all at once and separately in the same instance. As he moved her body and she moved his it seemed they were entirely in sync with one another. Certainly, this primitive activity shouldn't be so eloquently described with words often used when describing beautiful compositions written by composers over many years, but the feelings being shared between the two seemed as genuine as such.

" _Feel what I can't show you…"_ Fletcher thought to himself as he could feel himself reaching his peak, but he held back. Certainly after denying her release so many times this time he could at least allow her to reach her orgasm first. It was becoming harder and harder as her insides became tighter and that wonderful look of pure ecstasy on Rin's face was something that couldn't be described with mere words.

Rin's arms tightly held onto him as her body trembled around him as she reached her end. Her body was covered in her sweat and his. She moaned out his name shamelessly. As her breasts bounced up against his she felt like her mind had melted away and this was what she could focus on. Soon she felt the feeling of release come to her again," Mmmm Fletcher….I'm…I'm going to cum…I'm going to cum this time…oh…oh yes…ah…Fletcher…mmm Fletcher this feels amazing…you're amazing…"

He remained silent. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the moment with words that wouldn't sound sincere. Ensuring she reached pleasure was the only gesture he could truly give to show he thought more of this experience than just some one night stand that they'd forget about hours from now.

"That's it! I'm cumming! Oh god…yeah that's the spot…." Rin shouted until finally her back arched, her body trembled and she was finally released a hard climax. Her eyes fluttered shut from the overwhelming sensation that overcame her. Once Fletcher was certain Rin had entire been able to enjoy her climax he muttered," I'm…I'm gonna…let go now too….okay? Ah….ah…"

Just in time he pulled out and released onto her body. His hot seed gushed out over her stomach and along her thighs. Taking a deep breath all of the energy seemed zapped out of him at once and it took a lot of effort to keep himself from just collapsing on top of her.

Rin breathed heavily beneath him as she glanced down to her now coated body and then laughed slightly and tilted her head back," Oh hot damn that was amazing….god damn Fletcher I wasn't expecting you to fuck like THAT! Who the hell saw that coming…"

Fletcher took a deep breath and then moved to the side and grabbed some nearby tissues and began to wipe his release from her body," Glad you enjoyed it." He replied hoping he didn't sound like a prick.

By the time he finished cleaning her off and walking the soiled tissues over to the garbage she was laying with a satisfied grin on her face on her back. "Oh gosh a good little rumble every now and again definitely gets the blood stream flowing. We'll definitely have to do this every now and again. Okay, Fletcher?"

Fletcher pulled a cigarette from his pants and then sat on the floor. He lit the cigarette before then placing it into his mouth. Taking a long drag of it he then blew out slightly and glanced back to her," So where are you getting the school girl uniform from?"

Rin's face flushed suddenly having forgot the bet in the passion of the moment," I….I'll find one! I'll find one okay!"

"If you say so," Fletcher replied as a smoky haze filled the room.


End file.
